unwikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Origins Satoshi Tajiri had the idea of Pokemon after wanting to make a game based off his childhood of stepping on frogs and bugs. His vision was to make a game just as cruel were you make your animals fight each other to the death. Development History The idea finally got the approval of Shiguru Miyamoto after Satoshi said he would name a character after him. Hence Miyamoto's big ego, he agreed. Satoshi wanted to created a way to make the Pokemon more portable so he had the idea of capsule balls. His original plan was for the trainor to buy them at Poke-Marts in capsule machines. But instead he thought it would be funnier to through them at dying Pokemon and imprison them. Satoshi ripped off Earthbound and made 8 gym badges to get like how in Earthbound there is 8 melodies. The gym badges prevents you from cheating the game and blocks you. Pokemon Red, Blue, and Green These games are da crap. If you don't like these you aren't a true Pokemon fan the fans say. These are the first Pokemon games in existence. According to some Pokemon fans, these are the ONLY good Pokemon games. These fools are called Genwunners. The games starts out with Professor Oak Thee Great Pokemon Professor(who has, no Pokedex completion, doesn't remember his grandson's name, and has a rare condition where he can't tell what gender you are. So then, he starts asking all our personal information, even your bank account. You play as Red/Ash(whatever name you chose) and go on an adventure. You go to Professor Oak's lab and choose a Pokemon, either Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle. Then your rival Green/Gary Oak comes and choose the type diadvantage just to piss you off. You then fight him and almost get pwnd. If you survive you then get to catch Pokemon and face the 8 gym leaders, Brock, Misty, Guile, Erika, Koga, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Master Roshi, and Giovanni Mozzerelli. After that, you face the elite 4 Lorelei, Bruno Mars, Old Hagatha, and Lance. You then face the Champion who is none other than Gary Freaking Oak. After you beat him you are champion and you can catch the legendary turd birds, and Mew, and MewTwo. 'YELLOW' EXACTLY the same but you start out with Pikachu instead to be like the anime to make big bucks. Pokemon Gold and Silver Same as the first games but instead you are Gold with your rival Silver who is the son of Giovanni. You go through the Johto region and do your normal stuff. After that you go to the Kanto region to Pwn everyone and win again. You even get to kill the protagonist of the first game who everyone liked better. 'Crystal' Same as G and S but because of feminism you can be a girl now. Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire The next games in the franchise that finally did some new notable things. In this game you can be Brendan(the spikey white hat punk) or May(the hot girl with bike shorts and a bandana). These games made more water and trumpets.